epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:LakuitaBro01.2/Total Drama Wiki Revamped: Pilot
Steeler: WELCOME TO TOTAL DRAMA WIKI! I am your host, Steeler Nation. We have 20 young contestants fighting for a million dollars! The contestants will arrive from boat and speaking of contestants… there’s the first boat. That was really redundant. A boat lands and four contestants step off. '' '' '' Steeler: Welcome, Fire! Fire: Hello. Steeler: Nikki, you young, beautiful girl. Nikki: Thank you. Steeler: DWAS, you’re well dressed for this. DWAS: Indeed, my good sir. Steeler: And finally, welcome to the smartest person I have seen in the auditions. Coupe. Coupe: Hello, thank you for introducing me. Steeler: Okay, now if you would gladly go and stand over there because the second boat comes. ''A second boat lands at the dock, also carrying four people. '' '' '' Steeler: Ah, the great scott! Welcome Loyg! Loyg: thank you for the welcome, me laddy. Steeler: Nail, as sharp looking as ever! Nail: Very funny pun. Steeler: The as beautiful as Nikki Sierra. Sierra: *giggles* Steeler: And finally- ''The boat explodes and sinks. An ash covered Tkid climbs up from the water. '' '' '' Tkid: EXPLOSIONS! WOOO! Steeler: Uh- uhmm… there’s the third boat… ''The third boat lands at the second boat’s place. '' '' '' Steeler: Night, thank you for showing up! Night: You talk to me as if I’m that one person that never shows up to events. Steeler: TK, glad to meet you. TK: Glad to meet you too! Steeler: BreZ, nice to meet you! BreZ: Question Time! Why are you acting so strangely? Steeler: I do not know what you are talking about. Finally, the beautiful as the previous two girls, Xim. Xim: Thank you- COUPE! Coupe: Huh- wha- OH GOD NO! '''Coupe: She goes to my school and she never, NEVER, leaves me alone! ' ' ' 'Xim: COUPE! ' ' ' A fourth boat arrives. '' '' '' Steeler: A6, welcome. A6: Umm… sure, whatever. Steeler: Kari- Kari: OMG! I already see a relationship! Coupe: Wha- Kari: What’s your name? Coupe: Coupe and, uh, this is Xim? Kari: Oh… I’ll try to find a name later… '' '' Steeler: CW? CW: Yeah, I’m here, no need to worry. Steeler: Okay, go stand with all the others, please. CW: Whatever you say, man. Steeler: And finally, Tiger. Tiger: Thank you for welcoming me and for your wallet. Steeler: Huh? Give it back! Tiger: Alright, you might want your jacket back. Steeler: What? Tiger: Unpredictable, right? Steeler: Yes… ''The camera time lapses to sunset where the boat hasn’t arrived yet. '' '' '' Loyg: Oi, bowtie, where is the boat? Steeler: I do not know… Loyg: Well call them or something! I can’t hold onto porker here for another few minutes! Meat: HEY! I heard that! Loyg: You were supposed to hear that, ya porker. Tiger: I found it, like how I found your wallet, Steeler. Steeler: Wha- stop doing that! ''The last boat arrives. '' '' '' Steeler: Ynkr, what took you so long to get here?! Why are there only four out of the eight that were supposed to get here? Ynkr: Well… umm… hehehe… we sorta ran into a native tribe… they’re being used as sacrifices as we speak. Steeler: Ugh… who’s here… Mind, Wrath, Whale, and CE aren’t here… however, Patts? Patts: …Here… Steeler: Meat- where is Meat? ???: HEY! GET OFF OF ME! ''The camera turns to see Meat chasing around Sierra and Nikki. '' '' '' Nikki: SOMEONE GET HIM AWAY FROM US! ''Loyg locks Meat’s arms and drags him away. '' Steeler: Alright, let’s see now, AG? AG: I’m here-oof! ''AG trips and falls onto the dock. '' '' '' Steeler: You okay? AG: Yes… Steeler: Okay, now, the last contestant, Twilightlicious! Twilighlicious: I’m here! Steeler: Ladies and gentlemen, if you would please kindly follow me to the cabin area, we will discuss teams and the challenge! '''A6: Ugh, why is this guy so welcoming? He’s never like this on television! ' ' ' 'BreZ: QUESTION TIME! Who’s acting? Steeler is. ' ' ' Steeler: Now, please, do make yourselves at home. I have the teams, by the way. Ah-hem! Team EpicLloyd has Kari, Twilightlicious, Tkid, Tiger, Nikki, AG, BreZ, Night, TK, and A6! Team NicePeter has Fire, Xim, Coupe, CW, Meat, Patts, DWAS, Sierra, Nail, and Loyg! Coupe: No- Xim: COUPE! 'Xim: I feel bad when I shout that because I know he doesn’t like it. I just do that to get on his nerves. Best way to get someone out of the competition, am I right? ' ' ' Fire: Let’s do this! Night: Sure… let’s do this… I guess… Steeler: Now, please do go and put your stuff away. Meet me at the forest line in… say… five minutes. The camera shows both teams lined up. '' '' '' Steeler: Okay, now for today’s challenge… ''A giant explosion is heard on the other side of the camp as a line of explosions heads towards the contestants. '' '' '' Steeler: RUUUUNNN MOTHERFUCKERS! Tkid: EXPLOSIONS! ''The contestants begin to run. '' '' '' Nikki: Sierra! Where’s the fat slug? Sierra: Meat? He’s chasing Kari. ''Meat is shown chasing after Kari. '' '' '' Meat: I’ll be your senpai! Kari: NO! ''The camera shows DWAS running along side Fire and Nail. '' '' '' DWAS: My good sir and ma’am! Fire: Oh, hey, how are you doing? DWAS: Good. I suppose we were tricked into believing his act. Nail: Yeah. There WAS something suspicious about him- ''A sickening explosion is heard, but not from the explosions from behind the three but ahead. Tkid is shown in a tree. '' '' '' DWAS: What happened my good sir? Tkid: My… TNT… Fire: Huh? ''A6 is shown in a tree across the pathway. '' '' '' A6: He lit some explosives on fire in a crowd of four people… Nail: Who was in the group? A6: Me, Him, Twilightlicious and- ''The group of three run further and further away from A6 because of the explosions. Meanwhile, BreZ is shown running up to Sierra and Nikki. '' '' '' BreZ: Question Time! How many people do you think are left? Nikki: Umm… let’s see… I wouldn’t know. BreZ: Well there’s A6, Tkid, Twilightlicious and you two! Sierra: What? We’re still in- ''BreZ ducks down and grabs the girls’ legs and pulls them, causing them to fall down. '' '' '' Nikki: What the hell? Sierra: Asshole- ''They are engulfed in explosions and the camera cuts to Kari and Meat. '' '' '' Kari: Get off of me! Meat: We shall show each other love- ''Patts runs to Meat and punches him in the stomach. He and Kari run away as Meat is engulfed in explosions. '' '' '' Kari: Thanks… Patts: … ''The camera shows Steeler approaching Tkid, who is dusting himself off. '' '' '' Steeler: Hey, Tkid, want to help me with something? Tkid: What? Steeler: Oh, it’s nothing, it just involves explosions… Tkid: EXPLOSIONS! '''Tkid: I probably shouldn’t have accepted it but… explosions… ' ' ' Helicopter blades can be heard. Nail: Guys, do you hear that? DWAS: Hear it? There’s a helicopter right above us, my good man! Tkid *over megaphone*: EXPLOSIONS! 'Tkid: Worth it. ' ' ' Tkid begins to throw TNT down at the contestants. AG: TKID! WHAT THE HELL?! TK: MORON YOU’RE ON OUR TEAM! Steeler appears in the helicopter. '' '' '' Steeler: You may not vote him off tonight! ''An explosion lands right in front of CW, knocking him right into the tree line. Meanwhile Patts and Kari are running along side each other. '' '' '' Kari: Wait… aren’t you on the other team? Patts: …Yes… ''Patts runs further ahead of Kari. '' '' '' Kari: Ugh… why? ''BreZ comes up behind Kari and shoves her to the ground. '' '' '' Kari: WHAT THE HELL?!- ''She is engulfed in the explosions. The camera shows Coupe running up along side DWAS, Fire, and Nail. '' '' '' Coupe: Hey, have you guys seen Xim? Nail: ‘fraid not. Coupe: Hopefully she was tripped or whatever… Xim: COUPE! Coupe: OH WHAT THE FUCK! ''Coupe runs faster as Xim follows. '' '' '' '''Xim: All part of the plan. ' ' ' Tkid fires down more explosions, hitting Xim. '' '' '' Coupe: HAHA! ''An explosion hits Coupe. '' '' '' Coupe: Fuck… Steeler *Over megaphone*: Half of you are left! Fire, DWAS, Nail, TK, BreZ, Patts, Tiger, AG, Night, and Loyg are all left! ''At that moment, Tkid fires an explosion into a crowd of people, TK, AG, and Night. '' '' '' Night: Oh what the hell! AG: I was going to make it! ''BreZ is shown running next to Fire, DWAS, and Nail. '' '' '' Nail: The hell are you doing here? Aren’t you on the other team- BreZ: HEY TKID! YOU SUCK! Tkid: Huh?! ''Tkid fires at BreZ, who dodges out of the way and causes the three others to launch into the tree line. Patts and Tiger are shown attempting to trip each other but they both fall down. '' Steeler: Looks like the final two on each team is BreZ and Loyg! Loyg: Oi, Sea Breeze, good game so far. BreZ: Question Time! Loyg: Huh? Brez: You know that saying “Don’t talk to your enemies”? Loyg: There’s no such thing- ''BreZ trips Loyg. '' '' '' BreZ: I made it up… Steeler: AND BREZ WINS IT FOR HIS TEAM! TEAM NICEPETER, YOU WILL BE SENDING SOMEONE HOME TONIGHT! ''The screen cuts to the mess hall. '' '' '' Coupe: Good effort out there, Loyg. Loyg: Thank you. Xim: COUPE! Get him away from me! Meat: It’s just a matter of time… Coupe: … Go and get her… '''Xim: I was actually being serious that time, I wanted him away from me. ' ' ' Loyg: Porker, a matter of time? Meat: Well, until all the girls in this show fall for me… Nail: You what mate? Meat: You heard me… Sierra: Okay then… Meat: If you’ll now excuse me, I’m going to go to my secret area… ''Meat walks out of the mess hall and into a cabin. '' '' '' DWAS: That devil! He’s going into the girl’s cabin! CW: I say we kick him off, y’know, before he tries something big… Fire: Yeah… I agree. Loyg: It’s settled then! Patts: … Tonight he’s gone… ''The camera cuts to the ceremony. Steeler isn’t holding anything. '' '' '' Steeler: First elimination, I sadly don’t have anything to give out. So to keep it short, Meat, get outta here. Meat: What?! Steeler: Yup. Get onto the boat and get outta here. As he leaves, the first ceremony is over! Team NicePeter lost a player and have a higher chance of losing. Who will be kicked off next time? Find out on the next episode of Total. Drama. Wiki! Category:Blog posts